


cloudy-eyed; too early to say goodnight

by defunced (starries)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, alot of sappy feelings, basically them slowdancing, mostly from daichi's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starries/pseuds/defunced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo and Daichi find themselves slow dancing on a Tuesday afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	cloudy-eyed; too early to say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> the song they dance to is and the title is taken from "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessionals
> 
> though the lyrics arent exactly in order and accurate
> 
> italicized are the lyrics from the song

Outside, it was a Tuesday afternoon. The city was buzzing with noise. People hurried along frantically. But, to Kuroo and Daichi, none of that was relevant. The notes of a song played from Kuroo’s phone and filled the room.

Daichi and Kuroo swayed gently to the music together. There were times like these, in their apartment. When things get sentimental during an afternoon on a weekday, or one of them (mostly always Kuroo) would turn on some romantic music and coax the other (mostly always Daichi) to stop doing the laundry or dishes and come dance with him.

And even though Daichi was always a bit annoyed at Kuroo for stopping him from doing the chores they desperately needed to do (because, honestly, Kuroo never does chores, not like it was that much of a surprise), he doesn’t mind. Not when it’s like this. Not when Kuroo’s hands are clasped together at the small of Daichi’s back, and Daichi’s arms are looped around Kuroo’s neck. Not when they’re so close their foreheads touch, as their eyes flutter closed. Not when Kuroo softly sings along with the song with nothing but adoration and fondness in his eyes. Not when they sway gently to the music, the world around them completely forgotten.

_You have stolen my heart._

Kuroo sings along to the song and stares at Daichi as if he were his everything. Moments like made Daichi’s heart swell with fondness. Kuroo was a tease and a bit too mischievous alot of the times but he never failed to show how much he loved Daichi, how much he meant to him. His heart felt like it was about to burst (which was quite a normal thing ever since they started going out in their third year of high school) , Daichi wants to tell Kuroo to stop, to just stop looking at him like he were the best thing that happened to Kuroo. But, of course, he never has the heart to, because, truthfully, Daichi absolutely loved how Kuroo looked at him, so Daichi just closes his eyes, endures the ache in his heart, and leans in a bit more.

_You have stolen my heart._

Daichi doesn’t pay mind to the lyrics, but the chorus of the song does get into his head. It makes him overflow with love for the taller man. Because it’s true, Kuroo stole Daichi’s heart, all those years ago when they were in highschool. (Daichi sometimes marvels at the fact on how he got so damn lucky with Kuroo, and how he was so lucky that Kuroo loves him back. Sometimes Daichi also marvels at the fact that Kuroo thinks he really damn lucky to have Daichi, when Kuroo whispers I love you's and I'm so lucky to have you's in Daichi's ear on a quiet night.)

_You have stolen my…_

Daichi opens his eyes slowly, leaving his train of thought. Kuroo is still looking at him like he was the sun and stars, the sea and the skies, mouthing the lyrics to Daichi. Daichi watches those lips move before tightening his grip and pulling Kuroo down. Closer to his own lips, closer to him. The movement surprises Kuroo a bit, his eyes widening just a fraction, but he soon understood what Daichi was going for.

_You have stolen my…_

Their lips brush. And again. Then Kuroo leans down and kisses Daichi with a little more purpose, moving his mouth against Daichi's slowly. Daichi always liked these kinds of kisses. Slow and sweet, gentle and chaste. Daichi pulls back to catch his breath (because when it comes to Kuroo, Daichi always finds himself breathless), just enough to rest his forehead against Kuroo's and whisper an “I love you” against Kuroo’s lips. He wasn’t sure if Kuroo heard it or not over the soft music, but, apparently, Kuroo does, because he whispers an “I love you“ back.

_You have stolen my..._

And they stay like that for a while, foreheads touching, gently swaying, and the music fills the room around them, as the setting sun paints streaks of bright orange on their living room floor.

_You have stolen my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this playlist (http://8tracks.com/starkspade/if-you-re-lonely-wake-me#smart_id)
> 
> aaahh, i havent finished any fanfic recently (i have so many half finished fanfics) but all of a sudden i got the inspiration and wrote this thing. ive fallen into kurodai hell so bad and im not even trying to get out


End file.
